Under The Moonlight
by LouiseRisa
Summary: Under the beautiful moon, two lovers can finally meet but were forced to part again when dawn comes. I think this is considered as fluff? Or not...  AlecXOC. T. OneShot.


**A Twlight Fanfiction**** by **_**LouiseRisa**_

**Under The Moonlight**

**Summary:** Under the beautiful moon, two lovers can finally meet but were forced to part again when dawn comes. I think this is considered as fluff? AlecXOC. T.

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will not own Twilight, nor do I have any affiliations with the author, etc…

**Dedication: **Cookie, this is for you… ;)

~…~…~…~…~

It was a rare and beautiful night. The moon was blue and was shining as bright as it can ever be. In the dark of the night, a cloaked figure moved towards a brunette girl standing alone in the forest. His eyes were the colors of blood, his pale skin glimmered slightly under the moonlight, and any onlookers would have been charmed despite the eerie eyes.

The girl, standing straight despite knowing the danger coming towards her, but she couldn't have ran away; she would never have ran away, not from her love. Alec slowly made his way to the young brunette waiting for him.

This had been a routine for the two of them; her, sneaking away from her all knowing friends and him, sneaking out of the castle of his masters. Her friends knew about this and they were happy for her. His sister had no idea about him finding his mate, all but only one of his masters knew.

Their love was not forbidden, no. He was afraid of what might befall upon her should Jane knew about her. His younger sister was protective about him, yes, they had no one but themselves, but he had to somehow make her understand that someday not only he would find his love, but she too.

As the girl in the forest became closer and closer, Alec could see that she had let her long dark brown hair down, just the way he like it. Her luscious pink lips looked so good to kiss even under the faint moonlight. Her eyes, blood red from a recent hunt shone brightly and happily back at him. Quickly, he closes the distance between them and he was home when she was in his arms again.

"Joanne, sweetheart," he whispered. No other words were needed then, she understood the need behind the voice. She too had missed him, so much that it hurts her in more ways than one. She longed for him, she longed for night to fall when she would be reunited with her love again. The only time she could probably be with him, and when dawn arrives again, they would have to part their ways, and reunite again under the moon and stars.

Tilting her head up to gaze into the eyes of her love, Joanne whispered back as softly as Alec had, "Alec," and then their lips met.

It was soft and slow. Each conveying to the other how much they had missed each other. His hands were resting around her waist; her hands were against his strong hard chest. It was a brief one, yet it meant a whole lot.

Alec smiled softly at the young vampire in his arms and she couldn't help but smiled back. Unable to resist himself, Alec leaned down for a second kiss that night. It started off as soft and slow as the previous one, but something about this kiss made him wanted more. He pressed his lips hard against hers and started to nibble at her bottom lip. Despite he had kissed her this way a few times before, Joanne couldn't help but felt shocked at his actions and opened her mouth slightly ajar.

Alec took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the sweet cavern, earning a muffled gasp from his beloved. Their tongues collided with each other in a battle of passion. As their tongues travelled to and forth from each other's mouth, Alec pulled Joanne closer; pressing her against his body, the need to feel close to each other was evident in his body language and she threw her legs up to straddle his waist, with him still standing (A/N: sorry for the lack of better word). His right hand slipped under her favorite violet blouse, drawing small circles on her smooth back and occasionally rubbing up and down gently along her spine.

Silently, Joanne thanked the Gods that vampires don't really need air in their lungs as she whimpered slightly against the electricity that was brought along with Alec's soft touch on her back. Her hands, which was previously placed against Alec's chest had somehow travelled to the back of his head, were currently pulling him down for the kiss. They still hunger for more contact despite their positions. Slowly, Alec lowered Joanne onto the mind-autumn ground, crunching leaves along the way. Their lip lock was not broken once in the process.

Now in their new positions, Joanne was lying on the ground while Alec was above her, supporting himself with his arms, their heated kiss slowed down a few paces. Slowly and reluctantly, Alec retracted his tongue back into his mouth and traced small butterfly kisses along her jaws, neckline, and shoulder line, earning soft moans and whimpers from the girl below him. When he reached the hollow at the base of her neck, his fangs slightly grazed her pale skin, sending her into an ecstasy of moans and shivers; he nibbled it slightly and sucked on the skin.

If they had been human, Joanne would have to fret about hiding an arousing hickey the next day, but they weren't. And frankly speaking, it's quite a miracle that their clothes were still intact. The two vampires continued their display of passion in the midst of the woods with Alec slowly and torturing trailed kisses back up to meet with Joanne's lips and that would be where we should leave the two lovebirds alone. In a distance, the sound of clothes being shredded could be heard.

The moment right before dawn should find them tangled in each other, reluctant to welcome the inevitable parting. No words were spoken as they slowly untangled themselves and get dressed. Their clothes might have been ruined during the night, but they had learned from past experience to bring an extra clothing to wear before going back. Sharing one last chaste kiss, the two looked deeply into the other's eyes, trying to convey all feelings and emotions through them; how they'd wait for night to come, how they'd miss each other during the painful hours of being apart and so on. It was a message between the two lovers no one else would understand except them. And until they would meet each other when night falls again, they would be thinking about each other, yearning for their touch and imagining it in their minds.

~...~...~...~...~

See that blue little button down there? Please click it and give me your review... Please be kind... This is the first time I'm writing this... err... kind of stuff...


End file.
